Squid's Story
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: Do ya love Squid from Holes?Well Here's his story! R&RTearjerker{First Fanfic}
1. Chapter1

It was a cold windy night, and there was one tiny house at the end of a downtown street. It was the bad side of town.Thieves would steal anything that you kept out in the open. The one tiny house was dark and old. The windows were cracked and the door was nailed with wood hiding holes behind it. Inside a mother and her son is snuggling by a fire, in thier old wood burning stove. The mom looks about 21 holding a 3 yr. old little boy. The little boy is sleeping in her arms while she starts crying cuddiling the child. Suddenly the boy is awoken from the tears of his mother.  
"Whats wrong mommy?"  
She looked at her son imediatly and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Nothing..sweety go back to sleep."She said gently.  
He closed his eyes and layed back down in her arms.She pulled the blanket as much as she could over him.  
"It's ok my darling, everything will be ok..."She said gently as she brushed his bains to the side.  
"We'll be fine Alan..mommy can take care of everything."  
She stared up in a daze at the door which her husband just left her.  
HE actually wasn't her husband, just her son's dad.She needed the child support after Alan was born.But they always got in fights and he'd always leave in the middle of the night...BUT this time HE left for GOOD.  
  
~Flashback~  
Alan was playing outside, and it was almost luch time.  
"Alan!Honey come in for lunch!"Alans mom yelled as she walked back in the house. She always had Alan play close to the house, as in FRONT YARD CLOSE.She was always afraid that if she took one eye off of him he'd disapear.The little boy opened the creaky door and walked toward his mom.  
"What do we have for lunch today?"Alan asked as he jumped up on the chair by the table.  
"A tasty, deliciouse peanut butter sandwhich!"She said as she gently tickled him and placed the plate on the table.  
"Again?"He asked.  
"Sorry sweety, but thats all we have.."She sat down at the table.He started to eat his sandwhich but than paused.  
"Mommy, where's daddy?"he asked.  
"He should be home any minute..."She said upsetedly.  
"I heard you yelling at him on the phone."Alan said as he shook his legs back and forth.  
"How'd you know it was him?"  
"Mommy Im three and a half...I know things."He said with a mischevious smile.  
"Why you little..."She started tickiling him and he just started giggling..  
"I love you mommy.."Alan said as soon as she stopped.His mom just smiled and shook her head.She fealt that he was the only person she could count on...and that was her son!As soon as he walked out of the room she heard the old pickup truck drive up in the driveway.  
"DADDY'S HOME!!!!"Alan went yelling as he ran out the door to see his father.She followed Alan out the door and stopped to watch him excitedly walk up and jump on his dad's shoulders.She heard Alan giggling happily and than wave at her.She waved back..remembering ever since Alan was born he was so happy.She always saw him laughing or smiling he was the happiest little boy she ever met.  
"Mommy!Is it ok if I go to the store with Daddy to get cigarettes?"Alan yelled as he ran to his mom.  
"What?!No...honey..no."She said gently.  
"But why not..?"He asked disapointed.  
"That just isn't a good place for..."She glanced up at her son's father,"a little boy to go.."She said angrily.  
"Hey,I'll bring him right back!"He yelled.  
"I said no!"She answered.  
"Fine I'll just go get icecream!"He said angrily as he jumped back in his pick up truck.  
"Daddy, can I go with you...."He walked up to the truck and glanced at his father.  
"Sorry buddy, but your mom won't let me take ya anywhere.."He said as he ruffled his son's hair.  
"Your ma never let me take ya anywhere, and she never will."  
Tears came from the three year olds eyes.  
"But.."The boy started to say.  
"Alan don't worry, I'll be back buddy!"He gave Alan a fake smile and started the car.The last words that Alan heard come from his fathers mouth was"What flavor ya want?"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
She knew he left for good this time because about an hour later he called and asked to talk to Alan.She asked where he was but wouldn't answer.She heard him say "Let me talk to my Son ONE LAST TIME!!!"She wouldn't let him..that was the last thing she wanted to see was to see her little boy cry.He yelled at her and said things to her she'd never heard before.She hung up the phone and just cryed.She watched out the window at her child happily running and playing outside.Her eyes filled with tears she started crying hysterickly as she watched outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boy was still asleep in her arms when she got up to carry him to his room.She set Alan on his tiny bed with only one toy laying there.A rubber octopus his dad gave him for his 3rd birthday.He loved that octopus, he played with it whenever he had the chance.She pulled the covers over her tiny son and set the octopus next to him.Suddenly the boy reached out and grabbed the octopus and whispered "Daddy..."In his sleep.His mom stared at her beautiful son. She loved him but, was scared, scared of a lot of things.Ever since Alan was born, no family supported her.Not even her own parents...Alan was born when she was 18 during her senior year...and it just ruined her life.She now had no money, and knew they probably would loose the only house they had....she just couldn't take it.She reached out and picked up and held onto Alan's little hand.Tears came from her eyes as she noticed how much Alan resembled herself.She remembered hearing it from a lot of people but it never met anything until now.They both had Dark brown thickesh hair,Brown eyes, and the best smile.She smiled as she remembered when Alan first smiled, but the memory washed out of her head as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Goodnight Alan, I love you..."She closed the door quietly and walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9yrs. later...  
Years have gone by and Alan's mom just stopped caring about him.As soon as she picked up acohol that was it....  
His dad never did come back.They now live in a special home for single mothers who need financial help.Including thier children get schooling.Alan's now in 7th grade..well whenever he decides to go to school...  
"Come on are ya in Nick?Or are ya chikenin out?"Alan asked his friend.  
"Fine, Im in But do ya remember how much trouble we got in last time?My ma might not let me hang out with you anymore."His friend explained.  
"Don't worry we won't get caught..trust me,"Alan asured him.  
"Ok,"They gave eachother a hand shake and walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The clock struck midnight as Alan walked past his drunken mother sleeping on the floor.Whispering curses too herself, Alan walked over her to the door.He opened the door and left.  
"Well do ya got it?"Asked a shadow in the distance.  
"Oh, yeah!"Alan answered as he threw a bag at the shadow.  
"Cool, lets get this over with,"Said the shadow which turned out to be Alan's friend Nick.  
They sneeked behind a giant building and disapeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning kids were all crowded around the wall on the side of the school.  
"Wow look at that!"Yelled one kid.  
"Whoever did this is gonna get in a lotta trouble,"said another kid.  
"Whats going on?!"Yelled the principal as the kids scattered away from the wall.  
"Who did this?"Asked the principal as he stared at the wall.The wall was covered in Grafitti.With pictures saying things like "School sucks" and "Our Principal is a loser,"Also had pictures with rude markings and other obscene figures.The principals face was a bright red after that alive with anger.He walked up to a teacher with his teeth clentched..."Find out who did this and, send them to my office right away!"He stormed off to his office.  
Somehow teachers always find out who does something bad.Kids are still trying to figure that out!But as soon as they found out They sent Alan and Nick to the principals office.  
"I didn't do anything!"Yelled Nick as the principal closed the door as they sat down.  
"I think you two are equally guilty..."The principal said angrily.  
"Even though I've heard many students complain about you Alan..."The pricipal glared at Alan."How many times have you been in here this year Alan?"  
"Ummm...I Lost count after ten..."Alan said as he looked up at the principal.  
"Ok...Nick you can leave..BUT Alan stay here."The principal stayed seated as Nick left the room.  
"Alan your in 7th grade?"Asked the principal.  
"Ya.."Answered Alan."So.."  
"Your only in 7th grade and you've already got quite a criminal record.."The principal answered as he got up and walked over to the boy.  
"Do ya wanna ruin your life?Huh?Do ya!"The principal yelled angrily as he stared at the boy.Alan glared at him like he just wanted to knock him out.  
"Your files say ya like to sneek into people's houses..is this true?"Asked the principal about two inches away from his face.  
"Ya.."He answered as he clutched his hand into a fist.."And I also like to do THIS!"Alan punched the principal in the stomach than the principal fell to the floor and Alan kicked him in the head.He ran out of the office and ran out of the school.And before he knew it the police had him at the station with the principal all bruised up.  
"Ya know your in a lota trouble, buddy!"Yelled one of the police officers.  
"Don't call me buddy..."He whispered angrily at the officer.  
"Don't back talk me Boy!"Yelled the officer as he grabbed the boys arm.  
A officer walked in with a clipboard and stared angrily at Alan.  
"We've gotta lot a charges on you.."Said the 2nd officer as he silently read the clipboard.The principal with a blackened, bruised eye, and bloody lip, stared at Alan.  
"Nothing a little comunity service can't take care of."Answered the officer with the clip board.  
"And therapy..."The principal whispered to himself.  
Than soon after that they took Alan to his very own grafitti work and made him clean it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was such a happy little boy but that changes all to quickly.  
His mom still loved him But she just couldn't show it.She was drunk, he was bad, and his dad was gone.  
And he didn't know that with everything he was doing was going to force him to go to the worst camp ever...in just 5 yrs...  
"I love you mom..but do you still love me?"Alan said to himself in his room a day before he turned 17.He turned away and walked out of the room his little boy smile was gone..exchanged for a badboy who only wanted attention.  
"Bye...mom,"He said as he left the house.He stared one last glance at his mother and left. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2~~~Thanks for people who replied to this Keep it up!  
Disclamer-I Don't own the characters ok?  
Hope ya like this chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alan walked away from what he called home knowing no one cared.  
He was going to be 17yrs. in just a day...he didn't care.Alan walked down his downtown street and stared at all the happy families walking by.Nothing mattered to him anymore,he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the cold pathway,leading to a stripmall.Alan stared at all the merchandise as he walked past the stores.He stared in the windows knowing that none of that stuff could or would ever be his.Right after he finished staring he continued to walk and ran into a old lady carying her purse and store bags.  
"Watch it.."She said angrily as she bent down to pick up the bags she dropped.Alan just glared at her, and she hurried off.  
But before Alan continued he noticed something on the ground.  
"The old lady's wallet..who would've known,"He said with a pesky smile.  
"Well,I guess this is mine, now..that old lady had what was coming to her.."He picked up the wallet and opened it up.  
"10, 20, 30..."He counted the money.  
"Holy crap!Thers' a thousand dollars in here!"His hands shaking he put the wallet in his pocket.Alan never had that much money in his WHOLE life.He continued walking while deep in thought.He was thinking of what he should buy...  
Until he walked right by his childhood store...  
"My ma use to take me here.."He said to himself.He glared at it for a second and than walked the opposite way.That toy store had a lot of memories...not all good either.Alan remembered one time when his mom left him there for a whole day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was 7yrs old....he was so scared.When she came back she was drunk with a alchohol bottle in her hand.Alan didn't remember what kind of liquor it was.He just knew she went there grabbed him and screamed at him.She yelled at him for not being with her when she left, and just for being her son.That night is when Alan got his first scar, his mom pulled him in the car and got dangerously mad at him.She got so mad that she hit little Alan in the head with the liquor bottle she had in her hand.It broke on his head and scared him bad, blood dripped from his head.What did Alan's mother do about it?Nothing....she left him in the car crying.He had to help himself to first aid and than to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alan's eye's filled with tears as he felt the scar on his head from which his mother left.He remembered how much his mom use to love him and comfort him..."Why'd that have to change.."He asked himself swallowing hard.He wiped his tears, it was so cold his tears were freazing.He stared up at the stars and wished that things could be as happy as they were when he was little.For Alan his childhood ended early, as soon as his mom started drinking he had to care for himself.When he was burning up with a fever..who cared?That was exactly the question going around in his head.  
"No one.."He answered to himself.He continued to walk until he saw a pretty nice house.  
"I wander if they're home?"He asked himself.The lights were out so he expected nobody was home.He walked around to the driveway and saw no cars parked in the driveway.There was nothing better to do...so why not sneek in?He's snuck into so many neiborhood houses before, so how would this be any different.He walked up to the house, to the window...and broke in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was quiet in the nice,old house.It was pitch dark, he searched for a light and switched it on.He looked around, he was in the living room.He saw a bunch of priceless stuff, and was so interested HE Just had to take something!He looked around and grabbed for the nearest thing.A gold, diamond ring...he shoved it in his pocket.Alan walked back to the window he climbed through to go back through."I betta get back home,"He said as he slid through the window."If I could call it that,"Alan finished.But before he could even make it through the window, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head.Darkness fell on his eyes...he fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alan woke up in a police station.  
"Oh, great not aga'n,"He tiredly and angrily said.  
He got up his head pounding with a angry police officer staring right at him.He smiled innocently as he knew why he was there.  
"Why you smiling..Huh?WHY!"The police officer yelled.  
"You don't know how much trouble your in!"Yelled the officer.  
This was no threat to Alan, cause everytime he ended up at the police station,they always said the same thing...  
"Whatever.."Alan answered back.The police officer just glared at him.  
"You better shut your mouth boy, your already in ENOUGH trouble."Answered the officer angrily.Just than Alan noticed he was being held in handcuffs.He sat up straighter as he heard someone come in.It was the old lady he ran into earlier, why was she here?  
"Alan, what we're you doing in Mrs.Nieves house?You gave her quite a scare."Said a second officer who walked in.  
"I was uhh...ya see...I.."Alan started explaining but couldn't get the words out.  
"I believe he stole something of mine!"Yelled Mrs.Nieves.  
"Now don't point any fingers, Alan did you TAKE anything from her house?"Asked the 2nd officer.  
"I didn't steal, nothing."Alan replied angrily.  
"I know he did!I can just tell!He was up to something when I bumped into him earlier."Insisted the old lady.Alan rolled his eyes.  
"And right after I left the store, my precious wallet was missing!And...and Im pretty sure he took it!"Yelled the woman pointing a bony finger at Alan.  
"Shut up, you old witch, ya deserved anything ANYTHING that was coming to you!"Yelled Alan back.In his own head he was yelling at himself for blurting that out.He's always done that he needed to learn to think before he spoke.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!"Yelled Mrs.Nieves.  
"ALAN!DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MRS.NIEVES THAT WAY!"Yelled the first officer.He glared at Alan and than told him to stand up!  
"Search him!I bet you'll find what Im missing."Reported Mrs.Nieves stubbornly.They searched his pockets and pulled out the wallet and a small, gold diamond ring.  
"YOU DIRTY THIEF!"She yelled."That's my wallet and wedding ring!"She glared at Alan.  
"Here you go ma'm,"Said the 1st officer as he roughly grabbed the things and placed them in Mrs.Nieves hands.Mrs.Nieves walked up to Alan and right in his face said.."Im pressing charges.."She stared at him as she left the room.All Alan could do was stare into the darkness, his head pounding, and hands cuffed.  
"Why?"He asked himself...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 2 did ya like it?  
Please reply!!!!!  
ByEs 


	3. Chapter3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
People say a mother always knows when her childs crying, and in fear...For Alan that isn't true anymore.He's been crying in pain for the last 14 yrs. and his mom never came to comfort him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alan walked out of the office of the police officers.His hands still cuffed.  
"Come on Boy!"Yelled the 1st officer at him.The officer grabbed Alans arm and yanked him.  
"I think when Mrs.Nieves hit ya in the head for self defense,it really effected you."Laughed the officer.Alan just stared angrily at the officer.The officer stared back and pulled him along.  
"Come on, hurry up, your ma's waitin"Answered the officer back as they walked through a hallway to the main waiting area.And there she was, waiting there unpatiently.Her hair was in a knatted ponytail, she was really fidgety,and a cigarette was in her mouth.The smoke from it was puffing in and out really fast.Alan's mom lost her beautiful mother look over the years,so she looked like a woman in distress.Alan actually thought to himself that she looked like she could be IN jail.  
"Here's your juvenile delinquet ma'm,"The officer said as he uncuffed Alan and put his hand out as to ask for something.  
"Oh...oh yes..bail money,.."Alans mom answered as she shakingly opened her tiny purse and took out five thousnd dollars.The officer left and Alans mother grabbed her sons arm and started walking out.  
"Where did ya get that kinda money?"Asked Alan suspiciously angry.  
"Alan!Shut up!JUST Shutup!"Yelled his mother.They were now standing out in the parking lot in front of an old station wagon.  
"Ok..."Alan answered confused.  
"Just get in the car."She whispered angrily as she jumped in the drivers seat.  
"Where'd ya get the car?"Alan asked still confused.  
"I borowed it!!!!Cant you tell!Just don't talk to me..."Alan knew this was the time that he should keep his loud mouth shut.He was way taller than his mother, but would never challenge his mom.  
"Alan,you shame me so bad! I can't even consider you my son!"She yelled as she started the old car.  
"I don't know why you do this!YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACT YOUR AGE!"She screamed almost crying.Alan just stared at her in disbelief at what she was saying.SHE was yelling at HIM to act his age when she was getting drunk like everyday.  
He grinded his teeth staring at his mother driving and screaming curses at him.  
"Sometimes I wish you just never existed!"She yelled at her almost 17 year old.  
"I'll be Glad when your sent off to jail."She stopped the car in the parking lot of the "special home".She got out of the car and slammed the door, leaving her son in the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later was Alans trial, he sat in there and sat as far away from his mom he could.ACTUALLY She sat as far away from him.The trial was going bad for Alan, all the witnesses they had were against him, even his own mom.  
"So Alan, what do you plead?"Asked the judge.Alan stared directly at his mom and said,  
"Guilty.."  
He didn't care what happened to him, cause they didn't care what happened, and she didn't care.He was unloved and felt no point to have a future, or even life.  
"Well,there's been lots of complains against you..."The judge stared at Alan."So you have a choice, you can go to jail or there's an exception..."Said the judge as he put on his glasses and picked up a packet of papers.  
"There's an opening at Camp Greenlake, where they help troubled youth,like you,"Build Character"...so what'll it be?"  
The judge stared at the boy not taking an eye off him.  
"I don't care.."Answered Alan, cause he REALLY didn't care.  
"I suggest Camp Greenlake...sounds like the perfect place for you.."The judge whispered as he looked at Alan in disgust.  
"Fine, whatever.."Alan glared at his mother,"I'll be happy to get out of this cruddy town.."  
"Ok, 24 months Camp Greenlake,... Now take that scum outta here!"The judge shouted as he left the courtroom.The police officers grabbed Alan roughly, and handcuffed him.Alan just watched as his mother spat in his direction and walked out, not even saying Goodbye.  
"Goodritens..."Alan whispered as he walked out with the cops.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The officers took him to his room in the "Special Home"  
"Pack your bags!Your gonna be there for a long time.."The police officer said as he shoved Alan in his room.The officers wouldn't take an eye off him, so that he wouldn't run away.  
He grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes in it,and than zipped it up.  
"Let's get goin!"Yelled the officer as they took the handcuffs back out.But right before Alan left he grabbed the small,rubber octopus.He shoved it in his pocket and walked out of his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The old greenlake bus pulled up, they told Alan to get in there and sit in the front row.He listened, not very happy, but listened.A guard from the Camp was placed across the row from him, holding a gun.He sat down, not frightened, just confused.  
"Why do ya have a gun, ya gonna shoot me?"There went Alans BIG mouth again.The guard just stared at him and than looked away.The bus door was shut, and the long bus drive began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter4

The bus drive seemed like it took forever, it was getting hotter every mile. Alan just stared out of the dusty, old window. He wondered how there could be any camp out in the dessert, especially one called Camp GreenLake. The bus entered a little area, where there was buildings and a little bit of green, which was by a little cabin. The bus came to a complete stop, and the door opened. Alan got up with his bag and walked out into the hot, dry desert. The guard shoved him and said in a raspy voice,"This way.." Alan followed the guard into one of the buildings, where a man was sitting, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Sit down,"The man said. Alan did what he was told, he didn't like this place, but he was guessing it was his new home for the next 2 years.  
  
"Alan, Your quite the troublemaker...ain't you?"The man stared at a clipboard and then back at the boy.   
  
"Don't worry...you've come to the right place,"He answered as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and stood up.  
  
"My name is Mr.Sir, whenever you decide to speak to me you must adress me by my name...is that clear?"The man asked staring right at Alan. Alan looked at him almost giving out a little laugh.  
  
"Mr.Sir? What kinda name is that?"Alan blurted out. Mr.Sir just stared at him, angrily he walked up to the boy and got in his face.  
  
"You wanna start sumthin' boy?Do ya?Ya starten your life here to a pretty bad start."Mr.Sir hit Alans chair.  
  
"Follow me,"Mr.Sir said as he exited the building. They walked into another small area, where there was bags and clothes, Mr.Sir grabbed Alans bag, and put two orange jumpsuites in his hands.  
  
"Get dressed,"Mr.Sir mumbled as he started explaining the rules of Camp Greenlake. He explained the showers, and when they wash thier clothes, and also what they do everyday, dig 5ft. holes. Alan was getting rather annoyed at Mr.Sirs talking, it was bothering him, he just wanted him to shutup. He understood the rules but all Mr.Sir did was talk, talk, talk.  
  
"Will you shut up? I understand the stupid rules!"Mr. Sir stared hard at the boy.   
  
"What?!"Mr.Sir angriley stared at the boy who was now fully dressed in the jumpsuite.   
  
"I see your mouth moving, but all I here is blah, blah, blah,"Alan said angrily as he moved his hand along with what he was saying. Mr.Sir glared at him,   
  
"Lets get ya to your tent.."He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter5

Alan followed Mr.Sir, Mr.Sir was already mad at him before and now even more. Mr.Sir said he was going to be in D-tent with three other boys. Alan didn't care, no one cared. A short man, with a beard came walking towards them.  
  
"Im Dr.Pendanski your counsiler,"He gave a cheep, week smile to Alan.  
  
"Alan you will be very appreciated, in the Dilligence tent!"He exclaimed. Mr.Sir walked off he dealt with that boy enough.  
  
Alan looked at Mr.Pendanski funny, dilligence? How lame is that...Alan thought.  
  
"Let me take you to meet the other boys!"He motioned to Alan to follow him. They walked into one of the tents, and there was three dirty, tired boys. One was sleeping, one was laying on his cot staring at the cieling, and one was sitting on the floor doing nothing.  
  
"Boys!This is Alan He will be sharing this tent with you for the next two years,"Mr.Pendanski yelled. The two awake boys just tiredly stared at the "new kid." Alan looked at them, and then around the tent.  
  
Mr.Pendanski walked up to the boy sitting on the ground.  
  
"Alan, this is Theodore,"He pointed to the boy staring at the cieling."Thats Rex," And then he pointed to the sleeping boy,  
  
"And thats Louis. The boy that was staring at the cieling sat up and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, ya got it all wrong! Im X-ray, thats Armpit and thats Barfbag!"He answered pointing to the other two kids as well.  
  
"They all have nicknames they go by, but you don't have to listen to that,"He answered.  
  
"Mom, ya know we go by nicknames and not no, REAL names."The boy on the floor added.  
  
"Well, I'll let ya boys get aquainted, its almost dinner time!"He left. Alan fealt uncomfortable with all the boys staring at him, he turned away and picked a cot to roughly throw himself on. He hated this place, heck he hated the world!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter6

"Hey, uhhh, new kid whats up with you?"asked the one they called Armpit. Alan just stuffed his face in his pillow,  
  
"Leave me alone,"He mummbled. They shook thier heads, the new kid was strange. They walked out of the tent, Alan sat up, light headed, he disliked this place and he didn't really like anyone who he had come in contact with that day either. He pulled the toy octopus out of his pocket and threw it in one of the unused crates. He couldn't sleep so he walked out of the tent to look around.   
  
"Hey! New Kid! Come here!"Yelled the one who called himself X-ray. Alan walked up to him,  
  
"What?"He angriley asked.  
  
"Woah, whats wrong wit' you?"X asked, Alan stayed silent.  
  
"All we wanted to know is if ya wanted to hang with us,"The boy smiled as he looked at his two other friends. Alan still stayed silent. They just looked at him and shook thier heads.  
  
"Ya don't talk much do ya?"The one called, Barfbag asked. Alan kinda smirked at that comment, he was the opposite of that, people normally had to get him to keep his mouth shut. He was about to say something until Mr.Pendanski yelled for D-tent to report to him, for the little "chat" they had almost all the time. The four boys walked over,  
  
"Good, you boys know what its time for?OF Course ya do!"He smiled,"Now, lets sit in a circle." They unfolded some fold up chairs and sat around.  
  
"So Alan, your the newest here, why don't you tell us how you got here?"Mr.Pendanski looked at him. Alan looked at them all,  
  
"I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time,"He answered,  
  
"And thats all I'll tell you,"He added, Alan didn't feel like telling his whole story. After he said that Mr.P went around the circle asking wierd questions until it was finally over. Alan walked into the tent.  
  
"Hey, whats with the octopus...Alan?"Asked Barfbag as he glanced into Alans crate. Alan squinted his eyes,  
  
"Nothin', just nothin',"He answered. X-ray looked at him,  
  
"Your such a Squid," 


End file.
